Mystical Eyes
by Princess-asturia
Summary: Funny, sad, and unforgettable experiences of Randy's romance
1. Default Chapter

Author: Princess-Asturia Disclaimer: Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... I just used lines (=). Chapter 1: My angel  
  
Randy stopped himself from throwing up for the umpteenth time. "Man... I think I had a little too much to drink." He sighed. "I think I'll just go home."  
  
He went to his car; starting up his car he closed his eyes for a split second and went on his way home.  
  
Everything went on smoothly; a lot of cars are stopping and yelling at him for not stopping on a red light. But oh well, that's the problem with superstars, police can't get them. While stopping on a gas station for a little break (puke session). Something fell on his car, or better yet, it was a someone. A beautiful enchantress at that.  
  
He went near his car and saw her. "Hey, bitch! You're on my car. Go sleep somewhere else." Randy sneered at the unconscious lady. "Hey!"  
  
He looked at her; she seemed hurt. He lifted her up and saw his dented roof of his car. "Damn it! It's my new car."  
  
When he arrived at his condo; his phone rang. "Hi? This is Randy Orton; may I know who's speaking?"  
  
"Where the hell are you?!"  
  
"Paul... you won't believe this..."  
  
"Yes... you totally missed our gimmick. I thought that we were supposed to go and pick up some chicks?!" Triple H sneered. "What's up with you?"  
  
"I think I hit someone."  
  
"WHAT?!" Batista's voice interfered on the phone. "You WHAT?!"  
  
"I found her on top of my car." Randy said looking at the lady. "She's unconscious, I think she's hurt. I'll just call you later." He said putting down the phone. "SHIT! How am I gonna handle this?"  
  
He went to take a look; he smiled running his fingers through her silky hair; revealing her pale face. She had blood, red lips, rosy cheeks and brows that arced flawlessly. All of a sudden, his problems all dissolved. She was so beautiful; even he couldn't think about even kissing her. Then, all of a sudden, something white moved.  
  
He moved her long hair away from her bare back and saw something. "This can't be happening to me."  
  
He took at least four steps back.  
  
The lady woke up looking at him blankly, and then tilted her head side wards.  
  
"Okay... what's going on?" Randy smiled nervously. "Okay Paul... you got me... just lay off the angel thing, shall we?"  
  
The girl looked at him and smiled. "Paul!"  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a night." Randy sighed. "Is this my punishment for not believing in angels and in gods?" he shouted across the sky. "Is this it?"  
  
The lady stood up and blood came down from her wings; she gave a squeal that could've destroyed Randy's eardrums.  
  
"What's wrong?" he went closer to her. "Are you hurt or some... shit! Your wings... it's, damn it! I'll just go and get some bandages to wrap your wings."  
  
He ran panicky around his room. "I know I have some bandages here, I just don't know where I kept them."  
  
He dug around the piled clothes lying around his room; he even found some t- backs, and some mini skirts. But no bandages were found. He just tore some of the minis he found and improvised. He wrapped it around her broken wing and gave her his tank top, and some extra pants.  
  
That was about the smartest thing he could ever think about at his drunken state. Looking at her; he didn't want her to sleep on the sofa or on the floor; she's going to look pitiful. So he crumply slept instead at the sofa while the lady slept on his queen-sized bed.  
  
What a nice guy he really is. == "Randy..." Triple H laughed. "You look awful today."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Randy sighed; he looked tired. "I didn't get enough sleep."  
  
Flair raised a brow. "So that's why you missed our gimmick; you picked up some chicks without us."  
  
"No." Randy said.  
  
"Really... its fine, if that's the reason" Batista shrugged.  
  
Randy simply shook his head. "I had to attend to something."  
  
"Side dish?"  
  
"No... not side dish." He laughed.  
  
"What then?" Triple H chuckled.  
  
"I... do you remember the person I was talking to you about last night?"  
  
They all nodded. "What about the person?" They chorused.  
  
"You won't believe this... the person's an angel. And I had to take care of her coz her wings are hurt and..."  
  
"You may be a legend killer but your reasons are weak." Triple H rolled his eyes. "What's next? You fell in love with 'her'?"  
  
"Of course not. She may be pretty but she' not my type." He laughed. == "Angel?" He looked at her. "Don't try to open your wings; they're still broken."  
  
The woman looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I bought some bandages for your wings." He leaned closer to her. "Now, let's get it fixed." He removed the torn minis and treated her broken wings. "Don't move it that much, or it won't heal." He smiled. "Can't think of anything angels eat so I just bought you a donut. And oh yeah, I borrowed this from Gail; it took me a lot of explaining to do before I finally convinced her it's not for me. Go try it on." Randy turned red as the woman tried to undress in front of him. "NO! Not here... um... let's see... go to the bathroom..." he said pointing the bathroom. "And go change there." He smiled at himself; trying too hard not to see the angel's bare body.  
  
He's not like that towards normal ladies; but she's different; she was innocent. He leaned on the door of the bathroom. "Angel? How can I name you? Can I just call you Angel?"  
  
The woman opened the door; making Randy fall on the floor.  
  
"Your name's Angel Orton, then." Randy smiled. "Can you say Randy?"  
  
"Ran... deee..." she stammered.  
  
"Randy."  
  
"Randy!" She squealed. "Randy! Randy! Randy!"  
  
"Yeah, that's my name... and, you are..."  
  
"Andromeda." She smiled.  
  
"Okay... so you're not Angel, then." He sighed.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Andromeda... Andromeda Orton, not bad..." he chuckled. He looked at her. "You're so cute, Andromeda." He smiled; pinching her cheek.  
  
"Randy." She whispered closing her eyes and leaning her head on his broad chest. == "What's wrong with Randy?" Fan girls kept on questioning to each other. "He's not himself lately."  
  
He walked straight from the ramp to the ring as if he was on a hurry. It had been a month since his first weird actions started. He just walked and did his job; retain the belt and left without saying a single word. He didn't even wait until the end of Raw. == "Andromeda? I brought you something..." he whispered.  
  
Andromeda stood up and hugged Randy; she was so small compared to him. She didn't feel good about their height gap, but for Randy her size is just right; she fitted right into his arms; the top of her head was just below Randy's chin. "Randy..."  
  
"The people at the shop kept on looking at me as if it was for me." He chuckled. "Those people might have thought, I'm a gay."  
  
"I'm... sorry..." she whispered.  
  
Randy laughed holding her chin. "You're so cute." He looked at her red lips and leaned towards her closing his eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"SHIT!" He realized the fact that she's not to be touched just before their lips touched. "I'm really sorry, Andromeda. I was..."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Randy... why? Was it bad?"  
  
"No... yes... you're an angel, I can't kiss you. It's just like I'm harassing you." He laughed and hugged her instead. "Just tell me if I'm acting weird again, okay?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"And oh yeah; I bought you some donut." He sighed. "I really can't think of anything angels eat."  
  
He gave her a box full of donuts. "So? You liked it?"  
  
She nodded stuffing two donuts into her mouth.  
  
"No... you can't eat two at the same time... you're going to choke." He said removing one of the donuts stuffed into her mouth. "Just eat one at a time so you won't choke. And here's some beer to help it go down," He said handing her a bunch of opened cans of beer. "Just drink if you feel something funny and you can't breathe. Now, how can I take you to work with me without alarming people with your wings?"  
  
She smiled and jumped towards him. "RANDY!"  
  
He gasped as he felt her warm lips on his.  
  
TBC (If you still want me to continue)  
  
Author's note: The nice part about writing something good about the person you don't like is that it is challenging. I just had to write something to pass my time; I wrote this whole chapter with just one sitting and thought of the whole plot on one sitting, too. Please read and review, thanks and hope you review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own it... the owners do

**Special Thanks to:** lyfgoeson, monkeygal-101, kate, LuzaBaby

**Chapter 2: **Reasons are not needed

Randy gazed at the ceiling, still thinking of what had happened a while back. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"But..." She paused. "Why?"

"Coz... I don't know..." Randy sighed. "In this case, reasons aren't needed to explain it."

She nodded and stood up from the chair.

**6-6-6**

"Hey, Randy!" Triple h smirked. "Had a decent night's rest?"

"Not really, I've got tons of things to do."

"Like?"

"Pick up my clothes, shop for new ones and go buy food for myself." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, some people are telling me that they saw you shop for bras and panties the other day... who is it for?"

"It's not for me, if that's what you're hinting." Randy frowned. "It's for someone else, okay?"

Triple h shrugged. "I thought of that, as well... but it's you're choice."

"No really."

"Whatever..." Triple h shrugged yet again.

**6-6-6**

"Hey..." He smiled. "Got something for you."

She smiled an nodded.

"Don't tell me you're home sick." Randy said. "I can't help you with that."

"I'm not..." She trailed off. "I'm just... wondering, why you're so nice to me."

Randy raised a brow. "Don't you want me to?"

"I do... it's just that... I've watched you while you were with some other people... and you treat me differently than the others."

Randy smiled. "I haven't noticed it before, but you speak fluently now."

"I'm no ordinary person... I adapt quicker." She sighed.

"Look... Andromeda, it's not that I'm treating you differently." He began. "I just want you to feel important somehow."

She smiled. "Why?"

"Coz I want to." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "That's the way it goes."

"Oh Randy." She said. "How come some things are meant to be apart."

"I won't leave you... not till the day I die."

"Randy... haven't you thought of where you'd end up after you die?" She said.

"No... never crossed my mind."

"I can tell you."

"No thanks... I'd rather leave it as a big mystery."

She burried her face on his chest. "Randy... you're... I..."

"I know... I'm stupid." He laughed. "Now, dinner's in thirty minutes."

**6-6-6**

"You look... kinda awsome today." Lita laughed.

Randy looked at the mirror and laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"You're losing it Randy... you're growing thinner."

"Thin is good." Randy laughed. "I like myself this way."

"People like you with abs."

"Abs. Flabs... it doesn't matter... I wrestle well." He said. "Right?"

"Aren't you afraid you'll lose your fan girls?"

"Nope."

**6-6-6**

"I'm home." He said with a yawn. "I can't believe people are noticing how much weight I lost."

"It's because of me."

"Of course not... no... I'm the one to blame... not you." He smiled warmly.

"But you don't understand." She sobbed.

"I do..." Randy said. "Don't feel like you're the reason why, coz you're not."

**Author's note:** It took me this long to rewrite the chapter, coz I lost the file due to some probs at home... hope you liked it


End file.
